Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie
Zmiana obrazków profilowych W tej sekcji odbywają się głosowania dotyczące zmian zdjęć profilowych postaci. Jeśli uważasz, że masz lepsze zdjęcie niż aktualnie znajduje się w profilu, stwórz nową sekcję. Jak głosować |} * Jeśli jesteś przeciwny, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ * Jeśli jesteś za, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ Rukia Kuchiki, epilog R685 Rukia Kapitan.PNG|Aktualne R685 Rukia-taichō Profilowe.png|Propozycja 1 R686 Rukia-taichō Profilowe.png|Propozycja 2 Propozycja 1: - Fanem tego ujęcia nie jestem, ale przybliżenie go na pewno jest dobre na profilowe. Całą ją można dać do wyglądu. Druga propozycja niby też w porządku, ale jednak odwracające uwagę tło i fakt, że nie jest w swoim codziennym ubiorze... — [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 19:54, mar 27, 2017 (UTC) - Lepsze niż druga propozycja, która jest nienaturalna. [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 20:42, mar 27, 2017 (UTC) '''Propozycja 2:' Ichigo Kurosaki, epilog 686 Ichigo profile.png|Aktualne R686 Ichigo technicolor.png|Propozycja 1 Propozycja 1: - Jak najbardziej. Sam miałem zaproponować, więc chyba nawet nie trzeba uzasadniać tego wyboru, kolor jednak robi swoje~. — [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 19:52, mar 27, 2017 (UTC) - to chyba jasne, że jest lepszy niż obecne profilowe? [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 20:45, mar 27, 2017 (UTC) Rangiku Matsumoto, nowy wygląd R497 nowy wygląd Matsumoto.png|Aktualne R549 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja 1:' - Według mnie lepiej wygląda i jest lepiej wykadrowane. Poza tym ma naturalny wyraz twarzy, czego nie można powiedzieć o aktualnym. [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 19:51, mar 7, 2017 (UTC) - Wygląda o wiele lepiej od aktualnego zdjęcia. — [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 19:07, mar 17, 2017 (UTC) Tesra Lindocruz Tesla194.jpg|Aktualne Tesla anime.jpg|Propozycja '''Propozycja 1:' - mina jakoś nie oddaje tej postaci jak dla mnie. Obecne nie jest idealne, ale w mojej opnii lepsze od propozycji. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:31, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) Charlotte Chuhlhourne Charlotte Portrait.jpg|Obecne. O217_Charlotte_profilowe.png|Propozycja. Propozycja: - lepiej widać twarz. [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 14:56, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) - również uważam, że lepiej ukazuje twarz. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 15:05, kwi 9, 2017 (UTC) Muramasa (dusza) Muramasa.png|Obecne. O233 Muramasa.png|Propozycja. '''Propozycja': - Lepsze światło, ostrzejsze, lepiej ukazuje postać. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 23:24, kwi 10, 2017 (UTC) - jak wyżej, co ja tu mogę dodać, lepsze i tyle :D [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 16:55, kwi 11, 2017 (UTC) Do skatalogowania Obrazki zamieszczone poniżej trzeba skatalogować, czyli dodać do galerii postaci. '''Zdjęcie musi być dodane do wszystkich galerii postaci, które znajdują się na zdjęciu.' Obrazki z anime DecipheringBeastSwords.png UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutou. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya odchodzi wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blokuje atak Kōgi. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senobzakura pomaga Byakuyi. Ep6KonCrowd.png|Kon skacze po budynkach. Kon Tatsuki.png|Kon próbuje pocałować Tatsuki. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo zirytowany postępowaniem Soul Society. Kon kicks Hollow.png|Kon kopie Hollowa. Ururu_is_reassured_by_Urahara.png|Urahara mówi, że nic się nie stało. KonIchigoVsMillipede.jpg|Ichigo tnie Hollowa-Stonogę. Kon is given a plushy body.png|Kon w ciele pluszaka. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji kontra Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki ogląda uniform Orihime. Episode 51, Ikkaku & Iba Confront.jpg|Ikkaku kontra Iba. Ikkaku and Iba fight.jpg|Walka Ikkaku i Iby. Ikkaku & Iba - Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku gra z Ibą w kamień-papier-nożyce. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi zatrzymuje Suì-Fēng. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya ściga Kirę. TrueAizen.jpg|Prawdziwe oblicze Aizena. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen i ranna Hinamori. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Kaname teleportuje Renjiego i Rukię. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen bez problemu zatrzymuje atak Komamury. Grand Fisher Arrancar3.jpg|Isshin ratuje Kona przed Grand Fisherem. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Sentarou-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Rangiku-1-.jpg Takezoe-1-.jpg Rukia-1-.jpg Miyako-1-.jpg Kaien-1-.jpg Hisagi joins.jpg 73520.1.jpg Nanao264.jpg Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo o Zangetsu.JPG Sentaro.jpg Bleach - 293 - Large Preview 02.jpg Dondochakka.png Oldman ready to fight.jpg Senna appears.jpg RoyalProcession.jpg Town in the sky.jpg Senna realizes her origin.jpg Kamishininoyari.PNG Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_04.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_17.jpg Nnoitra; Pesquisa.jpg Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg Unbenannt3.jpg Hyorinmaru1.jpg Haineko_treats_Narunosuke.png Haineko_protects_Narunosuke.png Haineko_Tries_to_Convince_Matsumoto.png Snapshot20090822190859.jpg AizenGinApproachesKeigoAndTatsuki.png Ginrei_and_yamamoto_prepare_to_seal_away_koga.png Bleach_-_302_-_Large_14.jpg UiT.jpg Ruri'iro Kujaku.JPG Bleach_-_302_-_Large_17.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_1.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_2.jpg YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg Ep84RitzRukia.png Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png Koga's Illusion Power.png YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg Kazeshini-Anime.jpg Bleach kon0005-1-.jpg Kon-5-1-.jpg CannonBall.JPG Snapshot20090226151300-1-.jpg IbaKomamuraGrave.png Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg Kensei_mrocznie_się_uśmiecha.png KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg Hitsugaya Trains.jpg YumichikaGlowVines.png Mayuri_stopped_from_detonating.jpg InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg ShibariAnime.jpg Everyone In Capes.jpg Rizer Failed Punch.jpg E317_Nemu_notices_something_wrong.png Nanao_Hell_Butterfly_explodes_E317.png Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png Inaba_greets_Izuru_and_Nanao.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_enter_Senkaimon.png Ep310SaskibeWarnsThem.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_run_from_Kototsu.png E317_Mayuri_Kenpachi_Yachiru_Nemu_Dangai.png E318_Kon_bound_by_Inaba.png Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg Strength_Zaraki_Kenpachi.jpg Yammy_punches_Kenpachi.png Shunsui_attacks_Wonderweiss.png Sui-Feng_daje_prezent_Yoruichi.png Sui-Feng_gotowa_na_odciecie_reki.png Ep317UkitakeKyorakuHappy.png Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png Ichigo_appears_before_the_two_captains.png Kyoraku_meets_with_Ukitake.png Unohana and Chad.png Ukitake_Confronts_Central_46.png Nemu.jpg Nemu agonia.png Renji protects Uryu.jpg RENJIEXPLODES.jpg Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png Kon about to be eaten.png Kon_eyes_a_pretty_girl.png Kon_gets_hit_in_the_head_with_a_soccerball.png Episode315YachiruButterfly.png E316_Young_Hitsugaya_fighting.png Reigai_Isane_Reveals_Herself.png Komamura_Tries_To_Stop_The_Current.png Reigai_Kyoraku_Attacks_From_The_Shadows.png Yamamoto_Unleashes_His_Flames.png Ichigo_and_the_others_search_for_Nozomi.png Unohana_confronts_Inaba.png Inaba_explains_how_he_created_the_Reigai.png Ichigo and Rukia observe the Kototsu's regeneration.png Hitsugaya_approached_by_Kyoraku_and_Ukitake.png Byakuya_and_the_others_emerge_from_the_Senkaimon.png Ichigo_arrested_by_the_other_Shinigami.png Rangiku_and_Nanao_make_their_way_through_the_Dangai.png Rangiku_finishes_the_cleansing.png The_captains_assemble_before_Yamamoto.png Retsu Danku.png Inaba_realises_Uryu_is_a_Quincy.png Inaba_towers_over_Uryu.png Uryu_compares_Inaba_to_Mayuri.png Uryu Chats With Kon.png Inaba_greets_his_Reigai_army.png Reigai-Rangiku_opens_the_Senkaimon.png Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png Renji_and_Rukia_surround_the_Reigai.png The Green Haired Man.png Yamamoto_Clears_Away_Bushogama.png Ep318YoruichiReigai.png Yoruichi surrounded by Byakuya's Shikai.png Yoruichi_halts_the_Reigai_advance.png Ichigo_Amagai_Final_Clash.png Uryu arrives too late.png Senkaimon Opens.png Yammy_is_bound_by_Renji_Bankai.png Rangiku_and_Nemu_fall_into_the_river.png Inaba_during_Project_Spearhead.png Shuhei_and_Omaeda_come_up_with_a_plan_whilst_fleeing.png Rukia_explains_Project_Spearhead.png Ukitake_pleads_his_case.png Search_for_Nozomi_continues.png Urahara_picks_up_Mod_Soul_data.png Mayuri's Thought Vial.png Yamamoto_remembers_his_fight.png Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png Kisuke_briefs_the_captains.png Inaba_manipulates_time_around_the_Shinigami.png Unohana nullifies the Reigai's Kido.png Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png E330_Toy_lion_breaks_apart.png Hitsugaya_runs_across_Seireitei.png Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png Ep323KonTiedToTree.png Ep5 Gates of Hell.png Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png Amagai i kapitanowie.jpg Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png Hisagi_blocks_Hitsugayas_Ice.png Reigai_Komamura_knocks_his_opponents_away.png Yamamoto_Burns_Reigai_Byakuya.png Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png Ep334Watching.png Ep334PillPop.png Urahara Kisuke.JPG Inaba in the Cleaner.png Inaba_prepares_to_fuse_with_Nozomi.png Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png E334Ryuujinjakka_vs_Raiku.png Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png Ichigo bound to the floor.png Odc.209_Przebity_Kensei.png Shunko Yoruichi.png Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png Sode_no_Shirayuki_protects_Rukia_from_Toju_pair.png Ep332Explosion.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png Ep333Fire.png Ep333InabasAttack.png Ep334KonBound.png Golondina.jpg Yumichika5.jpg Komamura injured.png Gin Impales Aizen.jpg RangikuWoundedByGin.jpg Aizen cut Gin.JPG Zaraki i Byakuya.jpg Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg Gin Activates His Kill Technique.png Ep466 Kiyone.png Profilowe Pary Tōjū.png Aizen defeats Rose and Komamura.png Ichigo i Rukia vs Ikkaku i Renji.png Obrazki z mangi Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png Chad attacaks Ichigo.png C487p16.png Obrazki z gier GIFy